Que extraña coincidencia(LATIN HETALIA ECUPER)
by Nonato Annimo
Summary: Miguel dudo de que si aquello era buena idea,pero haría lo que fuera por su hermano. Quien diría que aquel viaje le llevaría a conocer el amor?.


**Los personajes en este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la comunidad de LatinHetalia.**

 **Francisco Burgos ( Ecuador), Miguel Prado (Perú), Julio Paz( Bolivia)**

 **Este es un Au Ecuper que se me ocurrió y no espero que tenga muchos favs y reviews, quería publicarla aquí porque me encanta el Ecuper.**

 **En este Au Miguel tiene 20, Julio tiene 17 y Francisco tiene 19.**

"Sacrificar todo por aquellos que amas"

Con 20 años Miguel se alejaba se su madre patria el Perú, a la frontera con aquel país que seria su nuevo hogar. Ecuador.

Miguel no iba a negar que le ponía triste ( demasiado triste ) alejarse de aquel cielo que lo vio nacer,lo vio crecer, lo vio convertirse en hombre y ahora, lo ve marcharse. No podía negar que había muchas cosas que extrañaría: su hermano, su hogar, su comida ( dios, como extrañaría la comida) y no podía negar que no estaba seguro de lo que le esperaría allá, pero siempre se consideró un hombre valiente y haría lo que sea por su hermano menor, haría lo que sea por Julio.

Cada vez se alejaba más de su casa, y mientras lo hacía recordaba el motivo de su viaje.

-

Miguel corría escaleras abajo sin importarle estar descalzo , sin importarle andar solo en short y en camiseta. Corrió y de un golpe abrió la puerta principal, cual fue sorpresa al ver el auto de sus padres, con ellos adentro, alejándose...

Ellos se habían ido...

Los habían abandonado alegando en su carta que: su viaje a España les daría un "mejor futuro"...

Miguel se dejó caer en sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en sus manos. Su abuelo que ahora era el responsable de ellos camino detrás suyo con un pequeño Julio tomado de la mano. Trato de calmar a Miguel, pero este no quería oír a nadie en ese momento. Solo quería llorar. Solo aquello.

Los meses transcurrieron y después de haberse resignado a recibir una carta a la semana, Miguel y su hermano trataban de pensar que lo que decía aquel sobre el día que los dejaron, era cierto. Con el dinero que les mandaban podían tener una vida digna y de cierto modo ellos se convencieron que a pesar de todo, sus padres siempre pensaban en ellos...

Al principio las cartas llegaban cada semana , después cada mes, y después tan solo no llegaron... ya no llegaron...

Sin aquel dinero al abuelo se le hizo difícil continuar manteniendolos, por lo que Miguel se vio obligado a trabajar desde joven, y hacerlo al mismo tiempo que estudiaba. El era el ejemplo a seguir de su hermano menor y constantemente estaba repitiéndole a Julio lo importante que era conseguir una carrera y ser un profesional.

Sus notas no eran excelentes y una que otra vez perdió una materia, a diferencia de Julio que era sobresaliente siempre era felicitado por sus docentes. Eso hacia a Miguel feliz porque sentía que sus esfuerzos valían la pena.

Una vez crecieron, su abuelo enfermo y Miguel ya no podía mantenerlos a los tres. Julio trabajaba de vez en cuando , porque ahora estaba en la universidad y se esforzaba al máximo , mientras que Miguel tuvo que abandonarla porque ya no podía costear aquello.

Se encontraba en una crisis. Entre los medicamentos de su abuelo y los materiales de estudio de Julio ya no le alcanzaba el dinero. Así que de un día a la otro les informó a los dos.

"Me voy a Ecuador"

Dudo al principio, pero le traía beneficios el elegir aquel país :

-No se alejaba tanto de su hogar.  
-Podría ganar en dólares.  
-No tendría que pagar su estadía ya que una de sus amigas vivía allá.  
\- El viaje no le significaba tanto costo.

Antes de irse abrazó a su hermano como si nunca lo fuera a ver, pidió la bendición de su abuelo y sin rumbo cierto se marchó.

-

Abrió los ojos al ver que habían llegado a la frontera. Se hizo pasar por turista y entró.

Un paisaje algo seco lo recibió, y dejando atrás un cartel que marcaba estar en Ecuador. Se adentro en Loja.

Su plan era tomar una cooperativa hasta llegar a Quito, donde se encontraría con Catalina y esta le indicaría el lugar.

Tuvo que preguntarle a mucha gente cómo llegar al terminal y de tanto hacerlo, dió con el lugar.

Mm..disculpe, un boleto a Quito? - no estaba muy seguro de aquello,pero después de teclear algo en su computadora, aquella cajera le informó que los boletos para ese día estaban agotados y que si quería viajar tendría que ser hasta mañana. Miguel no tuvo más opción que comprar aquellos y sin tener idea de en donde quedarse camino por aquella ciudad.

Los edificios parecían antiguos y las personas parecían conocer a todo el mundo.

Camino hacia uno de los restaurantes y eligió lo único que se le hacía conocido: caldo de gallina.

Mientras esperaba el restaurante se comenzó a llenar hasta dejarlo sin mesas vacías, pero eso no pareció importarle a un chico de cabello corto y castaño entrara y pidiera un almuerzo. Como todas las mesas estaban llenas, atinó en sentarse en la de Miguel que tenía un asiento disponible.

-Puedo sentarme?- dijo aquel chico sentándose en frente del peruano.

-ya lo hiciste no?- no podía negarlo, Miguel estaba un poco molesto por lo que sucedió en el terminal.

-oh...lo lamento yo solo..-tenia la intención de levantarse pero Miguel le sujetó del brazo.

-no..., discúlpame, hoy no a sido mi día.. - Francisco se volvió a sentar y miro al otro curioso.

-y supongo que no me vas a contar...-

-suspiro- Se supone que hoy viajaría a Quito,pero se acabaron los boletos y tengo que quedarme aquí. ..

-te molesta quedarte aqui?- frunció un poco el ceño aquel castaño.

-claro que no, es solo...no tengo dónde quedarme...- Miguel apoyo su espalda a la silla y cerró los ojos al recordar que no saber donde quedarse no era el verdadero problema, el problema era que no tenia presupuesto para aquello.

-Pues si ese es el problema, cerca de aquí queda la finca de mis abuelos, puedes quedarte con nosotros si es que así lo deseas...

Miguel miró desconfiando a aquel chico, seria prudente hacerle caso a un extraño?. Podría ser peligroso, pero era mejor que dormir afuera dónde igualmente seria peligroso, en estanto ocasión tendría que confiar.

-Esta bien. ..por cierto, como te llamas?

-Francisco...Francisco Burgos y tu?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Miguel...Prado.


End file.
